Boku no otoko
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: ...afinal de contas, o Közi é o homem da minha vida. Közi X Mana, Kamijo X Kaya. E uma pontinha platônica de Kamijo X Mana, mas não correspondida. Rs! NOTA: "boku no otoko" significa, literalmente, "meu homem" em japonês. q.


Japão,_** 1998**_

- Você pode me ajudar?

O rapaz olhou ao outro, certamente mais velho, e não respondeu de pronto. Afinal, era só um ajudante... e o que lhe chamava era simplesmente o dono da banda.

- Hein? Pode me ajudar?

- Ahn... sim, eu ajudo! Qual o problema?

- Meu mac não abre¹. Sem ele, não vai dar pra tirar os _riffs_ básicos pro show de daqui algumas horas.

- Ah... ajudo sim! Qual seu nome mesmo?

A estranha figura olhou para o outro de maneira enigmática - ou assim pareceu, dado que ele usava óculos escuros - e respondeu de forma misteriosa:

- Chamam-me Mana. É tudo que tem a saber.

- Tudo bem...

Ele parecia... estranho. É, estranho. Excêntrico, distante. Apesar de claramente homem, tinha cabelos longos e loiros², uma saia negra até os pés, um chapéu negro e a roupa toda fechada. No rosto, algo que parecia pó de arroz e batom cor de boca. Nos pés, um salto plataforma alto. Mesmo para andar na rua, ele não largava o salto...

Mesmo sentindo algum desconforto, sentou ao lado dele e começou a olhar o mac. Logo achou o problema... e abriu os arquivos. Mana tomou o aparelho e lhe agradeceu, dando-lhe um leve sorriso.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

Já ia embora, quando ouviu a voz de Mana lhe perguntar mais uma coisa:

- E você, como se chama?

- Ahn... o pessoal aí gosta de me chamar de "Jupiku"³, mas meu nome verdadeiro é Kamijo.

- Entendi. _Hajime mashite_, Kamijo-san.

-_ Hajime mashite_, Mana.

- Achei você bastante útil. Gostaria de ser nosso "roadie" oficial daqui pra frente?

- Mas apenas porque consertei o erro de seu computador...?

- Neste mundo cruel e "kegare" da indústria musical, poucos fazem algo de graça... - e nisso, mais um sorriso se insinuou no rosto usualmente sério - Você me pareceu prestativo.

- Tudo bem... se você assim deseja.

Nada mais foi ouvido de Mana, e Kamijo decidiu ir embora... com as palavras do outro ainda ressoando estranhamente em seu interior. Sem querer, elas deixaram uma marca nele... que não se apagaria tão facilmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algumas horas depois, estavam todos atarefados, trocando-se, rememorando mentalmente o que fazer, pensando nas melodias... quando Mana de repente saiu do vestiário, totalmente paramentado.

Kamijo, o qual não faria nada no show propriamente dito, ia ficar no camarim... quando viu a Mana sair do vestiário, completamente "transformado". Era simplesmente aterrador. Parecia mulher direitinho, e ainda por cima não tirava aquele ar sério do rosto...

Com ar de líder, Mana chamou aos demais integrantes com um gesto de mão.

- Vamos relembrar as marcações antes de entrar.

Reparou em dois olhares diferentes àquele dia. Um era de Gackt, para quem Mana olhava de forma completamente gélida. Outro era Közi, o qual parecia demonstrar uma intimidade grande com Mana... somente com o olhar.

Retomaram as marcações e em seguida fizeram alguma concentração. Em seguida, chegou a hora de se apresentarem. Kamijo não pôde evitar... olhar para Mana mais uma vez, ainda surpreso... ainda maravilhado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após o final do show, todos foram para os camarins para se destrocarem - e descansarem, uma vez que aquele itinerário louco de turnê deixava qualquer um maluco e exausto. Kamijo não se privou de olhar a Mana mais algumas vezes... mas quando dava seu último olhar a ele, entrando no vestiário para enfim se desfazer do "personagem" que encarnava no palco, ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Não adianta olhar assim pra ele, cara.

- Hã...?

Ele virou para trás, e viu... era o vocalista da banda. Gackt.

- É, não adianta. Eu sei que ele encanta a qualquer um por causa da aparência extremamente feminina, mas... não perca seu tempo.

- Mas quem disse que...?

- Não precisa dizer. Seu olhar trai tudo. Cuidado com ele...

- Ahn... mas por que diz... que não adianta?

- Não reparou que o Közi foi logo atrás dele...? Provavelmente devem estar se amassando e se beijando lá dentro...

O "roadie" fez uma expressão surpresa, e em seguida sussurrou ao outro:

- Sério...?

- Sério. São namorados.

- Como sabe...?

- Há algumas coisas que a gente acaba sabendo... depois de conviver tempos com a banda.

- Mas o tal de Mana parece tão fechado...

- E é. Mas com o Közi tudo é diferente.

Kamijo viu uma expressão quase ofendida nos olhos do vocalista, mas deixou pra lá...

- E como sabe... que "não adianta olhar pra ele", investir, nada...?

- Porque ele é namorado do Közi e leva essas coisas a sério.

- Desculpe eu te perguntar, mas... você... já tentou...?

- Com o Mana...? Ih, rapaz, é uma longa história... eu na verdade fui namorado do Mana antes mesmo do Közi.

- Sério?!

- É, mas dei mancada... e perdi ele pro maluco do Közi. Ah, mas tudo bem! Eu nunca gostei de me prender mesmo...

- Cara, que coisa...!

- Pois é. Mas por favor, guarde sigilo. O Mana não gosta que fiquem expondo a vida pessoal dele por aí assim... por isso finja que eu não te disse nada. Mas como ouvi aí que será nosso "roadie" oficial... bem, poderíamos virar amigos, não?

- Pode ser...

- É meio dificil crescer nesse mundo sozinho. Eu posso te ajudar...

Assim, Kamijo e Gackt iniciavam uma amizade que duraria anos... até mesmo depois do final da banda Malice Mizer, da saída de Gackt e de todo o resto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Japão, 2012**_

Após catorze anos, lá estava Kamijo de novo. Agora com sua própria banda, com seu próprio prestígio. É... ele havia conseguido crescer no meio daquela indústria difícil.

E após tantos anos... iria tocar com Mana.

Aquele a quem ele admirara secretamente no camarim. Aquele a quem ele jamais fora capaz de revelar a crescente admiração, sempre platônica, que se desenvolvera desde a época do Malice Mizer... e até quando ele fundara sua própria banda, o projeto Versailles. Nunca revelara... de vez em quando lhe mandava flores, presentes, mas jamais lhe dissera nada.

Àquele dia, catorze anos depois do primeiro, ele enfim vira a Mana sair do camarim novamente. Paramentado de forma mais "hard rock" que no Malice Mizer, embora de maneira ainda andrógina. Estava mais velho, mas a maturidade apenas melhorara seu trabalho... e dessa vez, Kamijo não ficaria só no camarim... iam tocar juntos.

E além disso, tiveram, horas antes, uma conversa longa... sobre computadores mac. Ele, que antes considerava a Mana alguém tão inacessível...! Agora conversava com ele como se fôssem "iguais" enfim.

Mana chamou a todos. Eram muitos, dado que juntariam o Moi dix Mois e o Versailles no palco. Ele deu a mão para Kamijo, o qual tremeu involuntariamente... de certa forma, o que mais importava era que Mana era seu mestre, seu amigo... ele quem lhe iniciara naquela arte de fazer música.

- Vamos ensaiar as marcações.

Ele entendera enfim... Mana lhe dera a mão porque ambos eram os líderes de seus projetos...

Ensaiaram enfim. Após a tal marcação, Mana sorriu a Kamijo um sorriso largo, que não sorria a quase ninguém.

- Eu lhe agradeço por poder tocar comigo, após toda a história que você teve com o Malice Mizer.

- Obrigado...

E em seguida, o inesperado ocorreu: Mana o abraçou forte. Nessa hora, uma lágrima saiu dos olhos de Kamijo, mesmo que ele não percebesse de início... porém reprimiu-a, para não borrar o resto da maquiagem do dia.

- E após esses anos todos ainda falando de mac, hein...?!

- Mana... desculpe eu te perguntar... mas você... ainda está com o Közi?

Aquela pergunta deixara ao outro surpreso. Como ele sabia...?!

- Ahn... sim. Veja, nunca foi segredo... mas não é legal ficar expondo isso a todo mundo.

- Eu entendo. Mas Mana... depois de tantos anos, ainda juntos...! Isso é raro nos dias atuais!

Mana sorriu. Um sorriso tímido, mas sorriu...

- Eu sei. Na verdade, chegamos a nos separar uma vez... mas voltamos. Foi doloroso, mas eu o perdoei... afinal de contas, o Közi é o homem da minha vida. Mas... que coisa, eu falando dessas intimidades com você assim...!

- Desculpe se o constrangi...

- Não, não tem nada. Afinal, não é so de mac que amigos devem falar, não...?

- É verdade.

- Mas venha... vamos ao show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No mesmo, foram tocadas muitas músicas da "setlist" de ambas as bandas. Até mesmo uma homenagem foi feita para Kamijo, da parte de Mana... e ele ficou emocionado. Mas enfim, era apenas amizade, de qualquer forma.

Após o término do mesmo, todos fizeram uma festinha, como usualmente faziam após os shows. E surpreendentemente, havia amigos das bandas ali... não somente os integrantes dos projetos, mas também Közi, Yuki, Kaya... vários daqueles artistas "visual kei", a maioria já se dando desde muitos anos naquela indústria... e a maioria, curiosamente, iniciada por Mana naquele mundo.

Naturalmente, Mana ficou mais com seus antigos amigos de banda, como Közi e Yuki. Particularmente com Közi a coisa era mais íntima, dado que eram, ainda, namorados, e há tanto tempo... até mesmo Yuki soltou uma "piadinha" sobre " completarem bodas de prata um dia", ao que Mana o repeliu envergonhado, e Közi riu a voz solta.

Quando foram embora, um pouco "altos", Mana foi segurando na cintura de Közi... e eles até mesmo ousaram um selinho em público... coisa que os japoneses não costumavam fazer. Kamijo sentiu algo lhe "morder" o coração, mas deixou pra lá...

...quando, sozinho no camarim, foi interpelado por uma figura também feminina, também excêntrica, porém mais jovem e... bem mais extrovertida e atirada.

- Eu vi os seus olhinhos em cima do Mestre, hun...?

- Kaya...!

- É... mas ele parece que já tem dono!

- E... o que você tem a ver com isso?

- O que tem a ver... é que eu não tenho dono, ao contrário dele.

As bochechas de Kamijo coraram um pouco. Céus, como era direto...!

- E... bem, você não tem dono... e...?

- E aí que você pode fingir que está com ele... mas pode ficar comigo, hã...?

Sem esperar resposta, Kaya beijou a Kamijo com volúpia... não o deixando até se certificar de que estava completamente sem fôlego... e completamente entregue a si.

- Hun... você beija bem...

- Kaya...! Que loucura!

- Não diga que não gostou, porque eu sei que gostou sim...! Ora, deixe o Mana pra lá... sei que ele é o pioneiro, que ele é o "Sama" idolatrado do Visual Kei... mas ora... quem não tem cão, caça com gato! Eu até mesmo declarei pra mídia que você é meu amante, hun...? Vamos... vamos transformar esse "fanservice" em algo real, hun...?

Kamijo olhou ao colega... e pensou que não era má ideia! Ora... era bonito, era... extrovertido... e parecia ser uma coisinha bem gostosa!

Tomando de novo os lábios de Kaya para si, Kamijo enfim transformou o "fanservice" em realidade... e enfim, se de Mana tinha a amizade e o respeito, que tivesse o amor e a luxúria de Kaya...

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Até hoje o Mana usa mac... mas não sabia que já usava na época do Malice! oO Rs! _

_²Na época de "Merveilles" ele usava cabelos pintados de loiro e longos... rs!_

_³É o apelido real do Kamijo, revelado pelo Moi dix Mois no show que eles fizeram com o "Versailles" em junho desse ano (Sim, essa fic é meio baseada na realidade rssssss)._

_No mais, as expressões em japonês:_

_Hajime mashite = prazer em conhecê-lo. _

_Kegare = impuro, sujo. Mana chamou a indústria musical de "kegare" numa entrevista antiga, curiosamente nas épocas de brigas com o Gackt... rs!_

_No mais, CARAAAAAAAAAAIO O MANA VAI VIR PRO BRAZIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUU!_

_Adivinhe quem vai estar lá gritando "KÖZI X MANA FOREVER" (e tomando um bicão do segurança)?_

_TÁ, a parte do "Közi X Mana forever" não vou fazer UU _

_Mas claro q vou no show! o/_

_POHA MEO finalmente conhecerei um personagem de uma fic minha! RSSSSSSS!_

_No mais, abração a todo mundo!_


End file.
